Witch nappy'n
by Mel-one
Summary: Ein Essen. Eine Windel. Ein Problem.


_Hallo liebe Leser!_

_Aller guten Dinge sind bekanntlicher Weise ja drei. Drei heilige Könige, drei Engel für Charlie, drei ?, drei Blüten (Triflorifer hihi) undsoweiter undsofort..._

_Frisch fertig gestellt und aus dem Jahre 2010: der dritte Schlemmer-One-Night-Shot! Okay, wir geben's zu, wir haben diesmal zwei Abende an der Story gesessen. Weil wir nun nur noch zwei Örtchen aus einander wohnen, und uns spontan besuchen können! Da seht ihr mal, was FanFictions alles so anrichten können, wenn man schon zu einander zieht ;)_

_Also hier das neuste Werk aus der Flotte-Schreibe-Feder von Jean und Mel. _

_Viel Spaß!_

_

* * *

_

**Witch – nappy'n**

**Drei Jahre später**

Einen Abend hatte sie gesagt. Nur EINEN Abend! Der sei ihr doch wohl mal gegönnt.

Ja, hatte ich gesagt. Gar kein Problem. Ich kümmere mich um die Zwillinge! Wir kommen auch ohne dich zurecht.

Okay, ich gebe zu. Den letzten Satz hatte ich etwas schnippisch gesagt. Und das mit dem „gar kein Problem" kam mir auch ein wenig zu schnell über die Lippen gehuscht.

Ich wollte ja nicht sagen, dass ich leicht überfordert wäre. Das war ich NICHT! Ich liebte meine Kinder und natürlich liebte ich auch deren Mutter. Meine Frau. Die, die mich bei deren Geburt aufs übelste verflucht hatte. Ein Glück, dass die PDA vorsorglich alle Zauberkräfte deaktiviert hatte, sonst würde ich mein Dasein als trostlose Fledermaus fristen und womöglich mit Snape durch die Kerker flattern.

Und von dem Schock, dass ALLE BEIDE einen roten Schopf bekommen hatten… na ja… von dem hatte ich mich immer noch nicht erholt. Seit drei Monaten nicht erholt. Ich hoffte ja inständig, dass sie zumindest charakterlich so wurden wie ich. Dann hatte die Familie Malfoy zumindest einen Gewinn zu verbuchen.

* * *

„Ich geh dann mal!", sagte meine Angetraute mit einer Spur Nervosität in der Stimme. Ich konnte ihr ganz klar ansehen, was sie dachte: Kann ich diesen Bürohengst mit MEINEN Kindern alleine lassen? Werden MEINE Kinder schreien, wenn ich zurück komme? Kann er Kotze von Kacke unterscheiden?

„Viel Spaß, mein Liebling!", unterstrich ich noch mal die Geste, dass sie mich jetzt mit UNSEREN Kindern alleine lassen konnte. Hey, ich war schließlich der Vater. Da wusste ich doch sicher von Haus aus, wie die Kinder funktionierten!

„Du willst ausgehen?", fragte ich verwundert, als meine bessere Hälfte halb bekleidet zwischen Badezimmer und Schlafgemach hin- und her huschte. Sie bestrafte mich nur mit einem geringschätzigem Blick und donnerte die Tür hinter sich zu.

„Das hab ich dir schon dreimal gesagt!", brüllte sie durch die dickte Eichentür durch.

„Nein Schatz, du sagtest, du musst die ganze Woche Nachtschichten schieben. Das hat doch nichts mit Ausgehen zu tun", widersprach ich ihr, als die Tür wieder auf ging. Die Haare waren nun halb hoch gesteckt.

„Wo sind meine Haarklammern!", klagte sie und schaute suchend um sich.

„Athina wollte ihre Puppen frisieren."

„Merlin, hilf!" Hermine schlug die Hände über den Kopf und flitzte die Treppe hoch. Dort spielte unsere Tochter mit dem gesamten Puppenkomitee und wollte bestimmt von ihrer Mutter gestört werden. Als das Geschreie losging, seufzte ich nur ergeben und legte die Zeitung beiseite. Da musste sicherlich gleich aufgeräumt werden. Prinzessinnen trösten gehörte inzwischen zu meinen Spezialaufgaben. Und es war fast so leicht wie Drachenzähmen.

Hermine kam die Treppe wieder herunter gepoltert, genervter Blick und wieder ab ins Badezimmer.

„Deine Tochter braucht dich!", informierte sie mich noch kurz, ehe die Tür wieder zu klapperte.

Ach ja, meine geliebte Frau. Ein Genie auf ihrem Gebiet – nein, auf jedem Gebiet – nur in Sachen Kindererziehung eine totale Niete. Uneinsichtig wie sie war, stellte sie sich nach außen natürlich als große Übermutter und weltbeste Mutti überhaupt dar, nur um ihr perfektes Gesamtimage nicht zu gefährden.

Na ja, jeder Mensch brauchte Fehler. Und wenn das der einzige war, konnte ich damit leben. Aber jetzt brauchte Athina erst einmal ihren Überpapa. Weil der war wirklich der weltbeste Vati überhaupt – das sagten alle. Hehe.

* * *

Kaum, dass ich unsere gemeinsame Wohnung verlassen hatte, griff ich nach der Packung Zigaretten. Die, die heimlich in meiner Manteltasche ein Dasein fristete. Charlie wusste nichts davon, dass ich mit dem Rauchen angefangen hatte. Und erfahren sollte er es bei Merlin bitte auch nicht!

Ich war so gestresst. Seit ihrem zweiten Geburtstag in etwa machte Athina mir die Hölle heiß. Ich arbeitete gerne. Ja, ich war ein regelrechtes Arbeitstier! Aber wenn es darum ging, mein eigen Fleisch und Blut groß zu ziehen… ach, sprechen wir nicht darüber. Erwähnte ich, dass sie mich in den Wahnsinn trieb? Sie konnte noch nicht einmal das Buch lesen, beziehungsweise auswendig vortragen. Dabei hatte ich es ihr schon sooft vorm Einschlafen vorgelesen. Andere Kinder konnten bestimmt schon lesen!

Charlie meinte, ich sollte das Ganze nicht so ernst nehmen und sie so lange wie möglich Kind sein lassen. Ich hatte natürlich darüber nachgedacht. Ich hegte jetzt den Verdacht, dass sie zwar so aussah wie ich, vom Verstand her aber nach ihrem Vater kam. Der Praktiker. Sie würde also irgendwann Drachen zähmen und auf eine hochwertige Ausbildung pfeifen! WENN sie nach ihrem Vater kam. Was ich ja befürchtete! Sagte ich bereits.

Den Kopf voller Gedanken, die um meine chaotische Familie kreisten, machte ich mich auf den Weg zum Treffpunkt mit meiner besten Freundin. Meine beste Freundin und Schwägerin. Der ich alles Leid der Welt klagen konnte. Eben weil sie genau dasselbe durchmachen würde, wie ich! Natürlich hatte Ginny gleich doppelt Pech.

Und wenn sich das so verhielt, wie bei Charlie und mir, dann schoss dieses Pech exponentiell in die Höhe. Denn ihre Kinder sahen AUCH so aus wie sie. Roter Schopf und braune Augen. Da lag es ja nur nahe, dass die beiden Racker zukünftig ihrem Vater alle Ehre machen würden. Wäre ja nicht so schlimm, wenn der Vater nicht ausgerechnet Draco Malfoy wäre. Mit dem ich jetzt natürlich auch über genau zwei Ecken verwandt war.

15. Februar 1996, Schulbibliothek – Verbotene Abteilung. Verdammt gut, aber beziehungsuntauglich. Das war meine Erinnerung an Draco Malfoy. Vergeben und vergessen. Und soweit ich das von Ginny gehört hatte, genauso eine Koryphäe auf dem Gebiet der Kindererziehung wie ich. Da konnten wir ja nur froh sein, dass… diesen Gedanken mochte ich lieber nicht zu Ende denken.

Ich war jedenfalls froh, dass Charlie zu Hause saß und auf Athina aufpasste und nicht ein Draco Malfoy. Ginny war wirklich mutig. Mal sehen, was sie mir gleich zu erzählen hatte.

* * *

Ich stand nun schon fünf Minuten vor der Haustür und traute mich nicht, zum Treffpunkt zu apparieren. Was war, wenn nun doch was passierte? Draco wusste immer noch nicht, wie man ein Handy benutzte. Wie würde er mich benachrichtigen? Würde er es überhaupt tun? Nein, würde er nicht. Das ließ sein Stolz nicht zu. Ich sollte Hermine absagen. Oder ich nahm die Zwillinge mit. Das wäre wahrscheinlich sicherer.

„Schatz, ich weiß dass du da bist. Würdest du jetzt bitte gehen, wir kommen schon klar", tönte es dumpf durch die geschlossene Tür. Ich zuckte zusammen. Ups, verdammt, erwischt.

Bevor er noch heraus stürmte und mir die Leviten las, apparierte ich lieber schnell zum „Stupid Fly", das zwar einen überaus dämlichen Namen hatte, dafür aber die besten Steaks der ganzen Stadt. Zur Not konnte ich mich auf meine Uhr verlassen.

Hermine saß schon am bestellten Tisch. Sie wirkte angespannt. Geradezu nervös. Und SIE RAUCHTE!

„Hallo meine Liebe, entschuldige die Verspätung. Ich hab mich damit schwer getan, die Kleinen bei Draco zu lassen. Er hat sich noch nicht so richtig an die Vaterrolle gewöhnt."

„Kein Problem Ginny, ich bin auch noch nicht lange da. Zuerst einen Aperitif? Ich habe mir erlaubt, schon einmal zwei „Witch royal" zu bestellen."

Hermine sprach ungewöhnlich schnell. Also noch schneller, als sowieso schon. Und ihr linkes Auge zuckte. Offensichtlich war sie mehr als nur nervös.

„Seit wann rauchst du?", fragte ich unverblümt und ignorierte die Ankündigung der Aperitifs. Die waren schließlich selbstverständlich.

„Das ist eine lange Geschichte", fing sie seufzend an.

* * *

Meine Nasenflügel zitterten. Das war ja wirklich widerlich! Wie konnten so kleine Menschen so viel stinken?

„Levi corpus!"

Die beiden Stinkbomben flogen vor meinem erhobenen Zauberstab in die Luft und glucksten fröhlich. Zum Glück konnten sie Ginny nicht petzen, dass ich sie nicht getragen hatte!

Ich dirigierte beide zum Wickeltisch und beschloss zu erst Nelly zu wickeln. Die war schließlich ein Mädchen. Mädchen stanken von Natur aus weniger als Jungen. Da war ich mir so ziemlich sicher.

„Verdammte…! Uah!"

Ich hielt mir die Nase zu und starrte auf das wohl Widerwärtigste, dass ich seit Weasels regelmäßigen Halsuntersuchungen mit LavLav Brown gesehen hatte. Ich würgte und drehte mich von meiner Tochter weg. Ein Quietschen und Grunzen kam von ihr als Kommentar.

„Ra…ra…ratzeputz!", würgte ich und atmete vorsichtshalber weiter durch den Mund. Es war wirklich eine Strafe, die Prozedur auch noch an Archie vollziehen zu müssen.

Bei Archie glaubte ich zwischenzeitlich sogar, den Gestank SCHMECKEN zu können. Wie machte Ginny das nur? Oh Merlin, ich liebte meine Kinder. Ich liebte meine Kinder. Ich liebte meine Kinder.

Ich liebte meine Kinder, wie sie da in ihrem Bettchen lagen. Sauber und frisch geputzt. Strahlend wie junge Könige! Ja, das waren Malfoys, durch und durch! Bis auf die roten Haare. Aber die ließen sich früher oder später auch färben.

Früher… wieso eigentlich erst später? Ich konnte sie doch auch jetzt schon färben?

„Nellylein… Archiebaby… wollt ihr, dass Papa euch zu richtigen Malfoys macht?"

Ich nahm das Glucksen und Gurgeln als „Ja!" auf. Na dann los!

* * *

„Daddy, warum ist Mummy immer so streng mit mir? Ich hab ihr doch nie nimmer etwas getan?"

„Ach Prinzessin, das ist kompliziert. Deine Mum steht gerade sehr unter Stress ihrer Arbeit bezüglich. Ihr Boss ist nämlich sehr streng mit ihr."

„Also geht es Mummy so wie mir?"

„Ja, das kann man so sagen…" Und dann herrschte Schweigen. Athina brachte immer so viel Verständnis für ihre Mutter auf, dass es mir schwer fiel, Hermine böse zu sein. Wenn meine Tochter es schon schaffte ihr zu verzeihen, dann sollte ich es auch. Hermine war halt kein Familienmensch. Ich konnte von Glück sprechen, dass sie noch bei mir war und sich für das Kind entschieden hatte.

„Oh schau Mal Daddy, da guckt Onkel Draco aus dem Kamin."

Recht hatte sie! Ein blonder Schopf schaute in das Wohnzimmer. Von rechts nach links schwenkte der Kopf und der Gesichtsausdruck war nicht gerade glücklich.

„Charlie, schnell… es ist… also… wenn du keine allein erziehende Mutter als Schwester haben willst, dann kommst du sofort und hilfst mir!" Panisch krampften seine Gesichtsmuskeln.

Athina schaute mich mit großen Kulleraugen an. Definitiv die ihrer Mutter. Oh Hermine, wie viel von dir doch in unserer Tochter steckte.

„Daddy, wir sollten ganz schnell zu Onkel Draco!"

Oh ja, Hermine, wenn du das nur miterleben könntest. Sie ist genauso wie du. Ach ja, es war schon fast unheimlich.

In Dracos Wohnzimmer angekommen, war schon im ersten Moment OFFENSICHTLICH was hier schief gelaufen war.

„Oh Draco, dich kann man aber auch keine fünf Minuten alleine lassen."

„Kann man WOHL! Ich hab es geschafft sie zu wickeln und umzuziehen und heil ins Bett zu bringen!", kam es trotzig zurück.

„Ja, mag sein, aber dann scheinst du dich offenbar dazu entschieden zu haben, dein Glück auf die Probe zu stellen!"

Ich konnte nur ungläubig mit dem Kopf schütteln, was hatte ihn nur dazu geritten? Auch meine kleine Tochter starrte ungläubig auf ihre kleine Cousine und ihren kleinen Cousin. Doch dann passierte was Unerwartetes. Sie brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

„Oh Onkel Draco", japste sie, „du bist ja ein noch größerer hoffnungsloser Fall als Mummy."

Ups, das war ein Schlag in die Magengrube - oder doch gleich in die Kronjuwelen?

„So Draco, und jetzt verrätst du mir mal bitte, wie ihre Gesichter blau geworden sind."

* * *

„Ich kann nicht mehr, Ginny. Ganz ehrlich."

Ich wollte wieder nach meinen Zigaretten greifen, doch Ginny schnappte nach meiner Hand und hielt sie fest.

„Hermine!", mahnte sie mich und ich ließ die Schachtel fallen. Dafür griff ich zu meinem Glas Wein. Ein kräftiger Schluck. Das tat gut. Und gleich noch ein schönes Stück Fleisch. Es war wie eine Flucht für mich. Eine kulinarische Flucht vor der Wirklichkeit. Und die Wirklichkeit sah im Moment sehr mager aus. Magermilch war fett dagegen.

„Hast du ein Problem?", fragte Ginny mich. Sie hatte bestimmt die qualitativen Fähigkeiten ihrer Mutter vererbt bekommen und konnte ohne Mühe eine Armee Malfoys erziehen.

„Ja.", ich schluckte. „Mit mir selbst."

Ich seufzte und bestellte schnell bei der Karte mein Steak. Mit Salat und Folienkartoffel. Und noch ein Glas Wein. Zur Sicherheit. Ginny tätschelte mir die Hand und ich musste den Drang niederkämpfen, auf der Stelle los zu heulen.

„Ich kann nicht hundert Prozent auf der Arbeit geben und ich kann nicht hundert Prozent zu Hause geben. Die Rechnung geht nicht auf. Im Moment laufe ich in den tendenziellen Minusbereich, Ginny!"

„Ich verstehe, was du meinst!", sagte sie mitfühlend. Was sollte sie anderes sagen?

„Das glaub ich kaum!", pampte ich sie an. „Du bist DIE Mutter schlechthin. Du kriegst alles super geregelt, mit zwei kleinen Kindern und einem großen Kind. Im Moment komme ich mir vor, als wäre ich die einzige zu Hause, die drei Jahre alt ist. Ich versteh das nicht, alles war so einfach. Athina hat super sprechen gelernt und jetzt fühle ich mich nur noch überfordert."

„Sei doch froh, dass dein Kind schon dermaßen weit ist, Hermine! Du darfst sie auch nicht überfordern, sie ist erst knappe drei Jahre alt! Da darfst du dich dann auch nicht wundern, wenn im Umkehrschluss DICH alles überfordert."

Ich bemerkte ihren leicht schärfer gewordenen Tonfall und ging für einen Moment in mich. Überforderte ich meine dreijährige Tochter wirklich? War ich selbst Schuld an meinen Problemen?

„Was genau, Hermine, erwartest du von deinem dreijährigen Kind?"

Ich schwieg. Ich schämte mich. Ich schämte mich so sehr. Ich hatte mich total selbst verblendet. Ich verlangte Dinge von meiner Tochter, die sie unmöglich zu Stande bringen konnte. Sie lief, führte einwandfreie Unterhaltungen und war selbstverständlich für ihr Alter bereits ein kleines Genie. Und ich erwartete immer mehr von ihr, anstelle sie dafür zu loben und zu feiern, was sie bereits so toll machte. Charlie hatte das erkannt und mich bereits mehr als einmal darauf hingewiesen.

Ich und mein blinder Aktionismus! Ich hatte doch bereits die klügste, begabteste und tollste Tochter! So wissbegierig und so eifrig! Ja, warum hatte ich eigentlich solche Angst, sie würde später in Hogwarts versagen?

Ein großer Stein fiel von meinem Herzen und ich merkte an Ginnys Lächeln, dass sie gerade genau das bei mir erreicht hatte, was sie mit ihrer Ansage bezweckt hatte.

Merlin sei Dank, kam gerade unser Essen angeflogen!

* * *

Endlich, das wurde auch höchste Zeit. Beim Essen war Hermine nicht so redselig – und so verdammt selbst bemitleidend. Manchmal war es wirklich kaum auszuhalten.

Wie konnte so eine dermaßen intelligente Frau nur so DUMM sein, wenn es um Kindererziehung ging?

„Lass uns anstoßen, auf einen Männer freien, sorglosen und schmackhaften Abend", versuchte meine geliebte Schwägerin die eben noch so kuriosen Minuten zu retten.

„Na ja, sorglos werden sie nie wieder, aber auf das andere stoße ich gerne an!", grinste ich und ließ unsere Gläser klirren. Hermine trank wie immer dunkelroten, schweren Wein, während ich mich lieber an die fruchtig, süße Variante in weiß hielt.

Genüsslich fingen wir an, unsere Steaks zu verschlingen. Also, streng genommen schlang Hermine. Wo sie diese Massen an Essen immer ließ, blieb mir ein Rätsel. Innerhalb von drei Minuten war der Teller leer gefegt und schon der zweite Gang bestellt.

Meine Schwägerin hatte wohl zu viel mit Charlies Drachen herum gehangen.

Während sie hibbelig auf den zweiten Gang wartete, und ich sie nicht davon abhalten konnte, wieder nach dem Zigarettenpäckchen zu greifen, kaute ich genießerisch auf dem zarten, blutigen Fleisch herum. Es war der Himmel auf Erden.

„Sag mal Hermine, weshalb genau rauchst du? Und wieso hältst du es vor Charlie geheim?"

„Ist das nicht offensichtlich? Auf den ganzen Packungen steht, dass Rauchen unfruchtbar macht. Und da ich mit einem Kind schon überfordert bin – glaubst du, ich lege es auf ein zweites an?"

Traurig schüttelte ich dazu nur den Kopf. Irgendwann würde sie es sehr bereuen. Aber schließlich gab es die magische Befruchtung. Da war man schwuppdiwupp in drei Sekunden schwanger. Irgendwo hatte auch schon jemand gemunkelt, dass inzwischen sogar Zauberer schwanger werden konnten – zumindest theoretisch. Igitt.

Doch davon ließ ich mich nicht beeindrucken. Da nun auch Hermine wieder etwas zu essen vor sich stehen hatte, kauten wir nun im Gleichtakt und schwiegen – es war fast so wie bei den Männern.

Apropos Männer! Bei meiner nächsten Gabelfuhre, fiel mein Blick ZUFÄLLIG auf meine Armbanduhr. Mir blieb der Bissen im Halse stecken: „Hermine, iss schneller!"

* * *

Mit einem lauten Knall standen auf einmal meine Frau und meine… Schwägerin (es kam langsam, aber es kam!) hinter uns im Salon. Erschrocken fuhren Charlie und ich vom Sofa auf.

„Mami!", rief die kleine Athina begeistert und stürmte direkt in die Arme ihrer verwirrt drein blickenden Mutter. Ich konnte genau sehen, wie es in Miss Neunmalkluges Kopf arbeitete. Was macht mein Mann hier? Warum ist meine Tochter nicht im Bett? Und was tue ich hier eigentlich? Ich wollte gerade lachen, da…

„Draco Malfoy, was hast du mit meinen Kindern gemacht?", fauchte mich Ginny ohne Hallo, ohne Küsschen und ohne zärtliche Willkommensumarmung an. Ich fühlte mich irgendwie verraten. Ertappt.

„Was meinst du, Darling?", stellte ich mich dumm. Woher wusste sie, dass etwas passiert war? Mutterinstinkt? „UNSERE Kinder liegen natürlich im Bett und schlummern friedlich vor sich hin!"

„Ja, der Zeiger meiner Uhr steht für Archie und Nelly auf ‚glücklich und wohlauf', grollte sie, „DEIN Zeiger aber, mein Lieber" – oh, oh – „steht auf ‚schlechtes Gewissen'!"

Innere Notiz an mich: Lass diese vermaledeite Uhr verschwinden!

„Woher willst du wissen, dass mein schlechtes Gewissen unbedingt was mit UNSEREN, also auch MEINEN, Kindern zu tun hat?"

„Ginny, der Zeiger steht doch auf ‚glücklich und wohlauf'.", versuchte nun meine… Schwägerin (schon wieder!) sie zu beruhigen.

„Ja, glücklich und wohlauf ALS WAS? Als Fledermaus? Als Schnecke?"

Der panische Unterton war nicht zu überhören und es bildeten sich langsam rote Stressflecken auf Ginnys Wangen. Zu niedlich.

„Charlie!"

„Kleine Schwester, setz dich erstmal und lass dir einen Drink bringen. Die Erklärung ist gar nicht so schlimm, wie du dir das schon wieder ausmalst!"

Ginnys Blick sagte mehr als deutlich, dass ihr das gar nicht gefiel. Diesen Blick kannte ich schon von unserer Mutter. Wenn ich ehrlich war, hatte unser Dad bei den ersten drei Kindern – also bei Bill, Percy und mir – auch die eine oder andere Schimpftirade über sich ergehen lassen müssen, wenn Mum ihn mit uns alleine gelassen hatte. Dann hatte Draco ja gute Chancen, dem bald ein Ende zu setzen. Noch so ein Doppelpack und er hatte die Quote erfüllt.

„Okay Charlie. WAS machst du hier. WAS ist passiert und als WAS fristen meine Kinder nun ihr Leben?"

„Ginny, vielleicht ist der Drink keine schlechte Idee…", versuchte nun auch Hermine meine Schwester zu beruhigen.

„Ich will keinen Drink! Ich will wissen, was hier vor sich geht!"

„Mummy, wieso ist denn die Tante Ginny so durcheinander? Wir haben doch Nellys und Archies Gesichter wieder normal hin bekommen", flüsterte meine geliebte Tochter gerade Hermine ins Ohr. Leider laut genug, dass Ginny es mithörte.

Okay, manchmal war ein Kindermund wirklich ein Fluch.

„Wieder normal hinbekommen? Was war denn so falsch an ihren Gesichtern?", fragte Ginny nun und ihr Ton driftete gefährlich in eine Richtung, die mir nicht gefiel. Da hörte ich schon wieder meine eigene Mutter heraus.

„Nun ja…", stammelte Draco unbeholfen. Räusperte sich dann aber schnell und straffte die Schultern. Das musste man ihm lassen, wenn er einen Fehler begangen hatte, stand er auch dazu. Vielleicht würde Ginny deshalb Gnade walten lassen.

„Ihre Gesichter waren blau, nach einem fehlgeschlagenen Zauber", beendete er sein kurzes Geständnis und schaute besonders zerknirscht drein. Gute Schauspielleistung, das musste man ihm lassen.

Als großer Bruder, fühlte ich mich nun verpflichtet, auch etwas zu sagen.

„Aber sie sind, wie gesagt, jetzt wieder ganz normal. Rosig und fleckig und na ja, wie Babygesichter halt sind. Flauschig."

„Aha. Und wie kam es zu diesem ominösen Zauber, der schief ging?" Ihr Atem ging flacher und schneller. Draco sollte sich eine richtig gute Entschuldigung zu Recht legen.

„Ehm – ich wollte ihre Haare blondieren?"

Dann herrschte erst einmal Stille. Trottel.

„Okay, jetzt brauche ich wirklich einen Drink!"

* * *

_Und? Ist es jemandem aufgefallen? Dieses Mal haben wir uns beim Schreiben abgewechselt. Wir exzorzieren alles irgendwie durch…._

_Falls Deutschland den vierten Stern holt, sind aller guten Dinge natürlich vier. Dann sehen wir uns erst recht genötigt einen weiteren One-Shot in die Reihe zu integrieren. Und gestern haben sie ja wirklich bereits mehr als nur bewiesen, dass der vierte Stern möglich ist….. Traumspiel….._

_Nach wie vor gilt der Verweis zu der lieben Jean auf _

_Bis irgendwann..._


End file.
